


[podfic] chat's eye view (love letters to paris)

by Annapods



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, adrien tries photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Adrien picks up a hobby, falls in love with his city, and inadvertently drives Paris crazy.written by icka m chif





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chat's Eye View (Love letters to Paris)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955095) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



cover by [fire-juggler](http://fire-juggler.livejournal.com/)

(that's such an awesome prize for completing my podfic-bingo card, like, look at it. LOOK at it.)

don't look at this one

...

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/cevlltp) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/nqda2kbi6kclcn5/AADDghIBcxP2j6nkOjtk0LGha?dl=0)

Part 1

Part 2

Part 3

Part 4

Part 5

btw, to get an idea of the views, go [here](http://les-memoires-a-part-de-luciole.over-blog.fr/2014/04/15-lieux-pour-une-vue-imprenable-sur-paris.html)

**Author's Note:**

> (for the read cold square)  
> thanks for listening!


End file.
